


Does This Deafening Silence Mean Nothing to No-one But Me?

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [30]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he never listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This Deafening Silence Mean Nothing to No-one But Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground, I'll Be The Wings That Keep Your Heart In The Clouds by Mayday Parade. (Yes, I am obsessed, what of it?)

And he never listened. Not to his father and not to his friends.

_“You don’t know what you’re asking of me.”_

And he never listened. Not to his father’s pleads, and not to the silence that lingered where his mother’s voice once was. 

_“Don’t make my mistakes, child, please.”_

And he never listened. Not to his father’s cries, and not to the silence that lingered where the voices of his grandparents should have been.

_“If you do this, precious one, there will come a day when you will not return to me.”_

And he never listened. Not to his father’s words, and not to the silence that lingered where the voices of his aunts and uncles should have been.

_“I will not say goodbye to you, Legolas. You will not join their number! You will not join the numbers of the dead!”_

And he never listened. Not once. Not even for a moment.

_“Eru Ilúvatar, you have taken everything else from me.”_

And he never listened. Not to anything.

_“Why must you take him from me now, too?”_

Now there is silence where once his voice sounded. 


End file.
